How to Train Your Drabbles
by MidoriEyes
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to the HTTYD characters. Contains action, romance, humor, fluff, and a few quirky bits here and there. Enjoy!
1. Girlfriend

AN: I decided to do some random drabbles while I'm worming my way out of my writers block for my other HTTYD story. Hope you guys enjoy!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Girlfriend**

One of the first things that ran through Hiccup's mind as soon as he woke up these days was not the fact that he had tamed a Night Fury, nor that he and his scaly friend single-handedly took down one of the most powerful dragons known to viking kind. And sure, nearly betraying your own people was rather noteworthy, as well as losing a leg. But, now that all of that had been over and done with, there was only one remaining thought left swimming around Hiccup's head.

'I have a girlfriend.'

He never imagined Odin would bestow such a blessing upon him, and neither did anyone else for that matter. It was understandable though, seeing as he was the official hero of Berk now and was treated with the respect and praise he had never received before becoming an expert dragon trainer, but Hiccup was still afraid that this was some sort of cruel dream, merely a blink away from ending. There were a few things he missed about his old life, like the solitude he often drowned himself in while working, and yet there was no way he'd change what he had now for all of the briskets in Berk.

Hiccup sat down to eat his breakfast at the kitchen table of his house. He hardly ever ate at the dining hall anymore lest he be swamped by the usual adoring crowd. Lunch time was either spent with Toothless or his close friends; dinner varied, but it was usually with his father. And speaking of which...

"G'morning, son!"

"Hey, dad." Hiccup said with a mouth full of bread.

"I trust ye slept well?" The burly viking grabbed his own plate of food and sat down across from him.

"Er, yeah, unless you count Toothless' sleep-eating in the middle of the night. I's weird! I always feel especially hungry when I wake up afterwards."

Stoick chuckled and took a hardy bite out of his portion of bread. "So what do you have planned today? Did Gobber assign you any work to do while he's away at his blacksmithing thing?"

"It's a convention, dad, and no, it seems I'm scott free on homework this time. I'll be hanging out with, uh..." Hiccup paused as if he was thinking about how to word a sentence. Stoick waited patiently for the rest of his son's explanation. "... with the guys today." By 'guys', he meant the usual ragtag team of young vikings who had aided him in the destruction of the Red Death some months back.

The red-bearded chief looked his offspring up and down, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup's nervous gestures were all too obvious. The way he averted his eyes at that last statement, the way he picked at his food. A small smirk crossed Stoick's lips.

"Ah, I see." It was one of those all-knowing voices that parents used when they figured something was up, and Hiccup noticed this easily. His green eyes widened a fraction as he finally connected with his father's gaze. "So where can I expect to find you if need be?"

Oh, uhhh, I guess at... Raven Point? Maybe down by the harbor? I don't know, we usually move around a lot, ya know." Hiccup was trying very hard to avoid the subject at hand by making himself sound unimportant, but Stoick had seen through his son's facade even before he put it up.

"Alright then." The viking chief took a swig of his sheep's milk. "Off with ya then. Be back in time for supper."

"Sure! I'll see you later, dad." Hiccup wiped his mouth after finishing the meal and left his dishes on the table, knowing Stoick would take care of them. With only one foot out the door, the boy heard from behind...

"Say hi to your lass for me!"

"Ghurk!" Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. "Dad! Astrid is... she... I-"

But before the boy could finish his babbling, Toothless had appeared and yanked Hiccup outside by the back of his shirt. The dragon was eager to start the day.

Stoick laughed and waved to the two as they bounded through the village streets.

Ahh, young love.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

AN: Done! Hope you all liked it. I'll be writing the next one soon hopefully. :)


	2. The Bold, the Brave, and the Brainless

AN: Today's drabble comes from a little comic I saw on deviantArt. It is HILARIOUS, and I suggest you all check it out at secondlina's dA page. The comic is in 3 parts, and this drabble explains the 3rd part.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The Bold, the Brave, and the Brainless

Hiccup and Astrid had been assigned that afternoon to sorting the freshly caught fish into woven baskets. The more hefty vikings would then transport them to the large bowl in the center of town where all the dragons gathered to eat. All the while Hiccup was gagging from the raw smell, but he felt he had to man up after seeing how easy the job looked when Astrid was doing it.

The two were in a steady relationship now that included some hand holding and a couple chaste kisses every now and then. Most of them were initiated by Astrid since Hiccup was too hesitant to try anything.

But today would be different!

Hiccup leaned back against the wooden shed's wall to rest, watching as Astrid closed to the lid to one basket and moved on to the next. She bent over to pick up a handful of mackerel, which inclined the boy's curious green eyes to glue themselves to her butt. A sly smirk crossed his face as a brilliant thought came to him. They were alone, she was busy; what an opportunity!

Hiccup quietly approached the girl from behind, brought his hand back, and smacked her right in the rear. It made quite a sound, and Astrid was obviously alarmed by it, but the only thing Hiccup was focused on at the moment was the searing pain. The boy looked at the palm he had hit her with and saw blood starting to seep out of the multiple punctures that had appeared.

Maybe this is why some viking women wore spiked skirts.

Astrid turned around slowly and Hiccup got ready to receive the pummeling of a life time. But, instead of knocking his head clean off, she had a puzzled look on her face as if she hadn't felt the slap at all. Turns out, she didn't. The said spiked skirt was also armored, which meant no reaction, which meant a failed seduction tactic for Hiccup. She _did_, however, go ballistic over the sight of her boyfriend's hand randomly gushing blood.

"Geez! What happened?!" The blonde took a look at his palm despite some of the blood getting onto her. Hiccup just stood there sheepishly, not really knowing what to say expect that he was fine. "Fine?! You look like you've just grabbed a mace by the wrong end!" In the blink of an eye she pulled out some gauze from underneath her shoulder shields (he'd always wondered what she was packing in there) and instantly began wrapping the wounds.

The boy sat down on one of the baskets, watching intently as she frantically made sure the bandages were tight enough. A worried Astrid was sort of a new thing for Hiccup; flushed cheeks, furrowed brow, shaky hands, strands of stray hair falling from her usually tidy hairline. He couldn't help but smile.

During his stupor, Astrid kept lecturing him. "Scared me nearly to death, you dork! I thought you'd have a matching hand to go with your leg! You need to be more careful."

"Sorry, Astrid." Hiccup said apologetically.

She was almost finished wrapping. "This could easily get infected, so make sure you wash it when you get home, okay?"

Luckily it didn't look like any blood had been left on the back of her skirt, otherwise people might think she sat on something she shouldn't have. There was plenty of it on the floor though, which they'd have to clean up later. Hiccup thanked the GODS she didn't know what these wounds were actually from, and he intended to keep it that way. Maybe he'd tell this funny little story to the grandkids one day in case they might spawn any similar ideas. It'd certainly be one to put in _The Viking's Book of Blunders and Bungles_.

Hiccup felt warm fingers brush some of his hair aside and touch his face. Astrid, too, was smiling and shaking her head at the boy. "It's amazing how many times you've given me a reason to punch you."

"Well, I might need it sometimes."

"Yeah, _some_times." She replied sarcastically.

The two chuckled at their banter. It was such a sweet moment that Astrid couldn't help but lean in for a light hope-you-feel-better kiss. Since no one was watching they were able to linger for longer than they usually would. Afterwards, she gave her boyfriend a solid slug in the arm.

"Ow! Hey, c'mon! I'm an injured person here." He points to his bandages, but still sporting an amused grin on his face.

"Oh really?" The girl stood up, brushed the dirt off of her pants and turned to finish her job, but not before saying one last thing. "Well maybe you'll think twice before you decide to smack a girl's ass."

Astrid went back to gathering fish while Hiccup sat there dumbfounded. He then proceeded to laugh.

There was definitely no keeping secrets from this woman.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

AN: Lol! If Hiccup were bold enough to do something like this IRL, it would be the greatest thing ever. Also, now that finals are over, hopefully I'll be able to update more drabbles! :)


	3. Manly

AN: I'm doing a few short dribbles on Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, mostly from Astrid's POV, but in 3rd person. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Here's the first one. To sum it up, it's all about Astrid and how sexy she thinks Hiccup looks while blacksmithing, b/c god knows I fantasize about guys hammering hot iron all the time.

LOL JK BUT NO SERIOUSLY

Manly

:::

It was one of those days in Berk, the days where there was virtually nothing to do and the people were all taking time off for themselves. Chief Stoick had issued a two day resting period for the isle of Berk so that everyone could rest after a long week of "dragon this" and "dragon that". Just because vikings weren't killing the creatures anymore didn't mean they never became worn out.

Astrid's throwing arm had been pulled incidentally while practicing with her trusty axe, so she, too, was out of commission for the time being. With no recent homework from Gobber, and her parents not needing help around the house, she decided to spend the day with the only person in the village who was actually working, namely Hiccup.

The blacksmith shop's window was open, so she had made herself comfortable by leaning on the sill and supporting her chin on the one good hand she had. Inside, Hiccup was quietly performing his usual duties amongst the stacks of weaponry and a hungry furnace. Since there was all this free time, the boy preferred to use it by finishing up some of their client's projects. This way their orders would be ready for when the week started back up. Gobber wasn't around to help him, but these were small, easy tasks that any well trained apprentice could handle by themselves, and Hiccup was more than well trained.

The two teenagers had talked a bit earlier when Astrid first approached his work station. There wasn't much going on around Berk lately, so their conversation ended rather quickly, leaving Hiccup to his work and Astrid to her thoughts. Said thoughts included whether she should have him take a look at her axe later, or if her Nadder's quills needed to be trimmed. Her mind slowly drifted to another topic as she continued to observe the boy's calculated movements. Every action was deliberate and concise. Never was there a hesitation in what he did, as if he had done this since the day he was born, which was almost true in a sense.

Blacksmithing was indeed an important job in Berk, but it wasn't exactly a sought after occupation when dragon-killing was around. Nowadays, there seemed to be more work opening up in different departments such as this one. This gave the vikings, who felt lost after having their whole life's purpose suddenly whisked away from them in a single day's time, a new purpose in the village as well as something to keep them busy. Hiccup, on the other hand, was rigorously keeping at his work to take his mind off other things, one being his metal prosthetic. He might not have shown it, but the boy was often bothered by the contraption. Losing a limb wasn't a rare thing in their culture, but for it to happen to a young viking like himself was rather dismal. It's one thing to lose a leg near the end of your long, accomplished life; it's another to lose a leg when you're only 17 years old.

Astrid kept a constant gaze on how Hiccup would fluidly and flawlessly restore a sword back to its natural state without much effort. He made blacksmithing seem like an art. The boy was currently engrossed in hammering another weapon back into shape after having it soak up some heat from the fire. Sparks splashed from the white hot metal as his tool came into contact with it in a steady rhythm to which Astrid could keep a beat in her head. Hiccup's brow was furrowed in concentration, sweat rolling down and off his face from the exertion. It was a particularly hot day, so he had his sleeves rolled up as far as they could go (working around an open furnace took a toll on the shop's air temperature.) Astrid then focused on the subtle indentions in his upper arms that gave off a hint of forming biceps every time he brought the hammer down. Anyone would figure that, after working as a blacksmith's apprentice for so long, one would start developing some muscle tone. Over the past year, people had noticed this occurring with Hiccup, and they most assuredly liked the change. Hiccup did, too!

WIthout even trying, the boy was captivating the dazed Astrid. Her eyes lingered on these parts of him that had matured so suddenly that she didn't even have time to realize how much of a man he was turning into. Hiccup let out a sigh and set his hammer aside for a moment to prevent an oncoming hand cramp. He wiped his forehead on his shoulder and shook some beads of sweat from his bangs. Astrid felt herself swoon at his gestures, but regained composure before he saw her. Instead, the inviting sight of Hiccup's shimmering collar bone caught the girl's attention as he loosened the front of his shirt. Even the rugged way he was breathing had Astrid in a trance.

Ugh. She felt like a pervert.

_Great. I'm no better than those guys who drool every time I walk by._

Astrid grunted to herself and managed to tear her stare away from Hiccup, inwardly cursing his dad for this two-days-off decree.

Hiccup heard the girl's discomfort and looked up for the first time in a while. He gave her a small tired smile and asked in his ever so considerate manner…

"How are you doing? Need anything?"

_Oh…_

Could this particular viking be any more baffling? Not many people asked Astrid if she was doing okay, nor did they bother her when she habitually grunted or murmured to herself. Hiccup was the only one who wasn't afraid to confront her about these things. Those soul-searching green eyes of his made it hard for the girl to respond without sounding nonchalant. What's more, unlike most viking boys, this one was sincere in everything he said and did. Even while slaving over a hot iron anvil he would worry about how she's doing. Hiccup was actually a more complicated boyfriend than she thought he'd be!

"I'm fine." Astrid replied with a shrug. She didn't want him thinking her arm hurt or anything. Truthfully, it didn't. It was just a dull pain that she'd long forgotten since she'd been here. They kept eye contact for a few seconds longer, both concerned about one another in their own minds.

_That freaking face of his…_

Her resolve crumbled. It was time for a change of pace.

"Hey, why don't you take a break? Let's go grab some food or something."

Hiccup was a bit surprised by her invitation, but responded nonetheless. "Isn't the mess hall closed today?"

"I know that, stupid. I'm saying why don't you come to my house and we'll have lunch there?" Astrid picked at a splinter of wood on the window sill, as if pretending the idea wasn't all that interesting. Usually, it was Hiccup who would make advances like this, not her. But, having been secretly self conscience all her life about how "manly" or "butch" she comes off to other guys at times, Astrid wanted to do her part in this relationship. Hiccup had certainly done enough already.

It was comedic to watch how the apprentice's face lit up at her suggestion. His grin almost made Astrid want to barf from the sweetness of it, but it wasn't a terrible feeling.

"Really? Okay! Do you think it'll be alright with your folks?" He hung his apron up and put all the tools away.

"Pfft! Uhh, yeah? I'm pretty sure the town hero is welcome anywhere he goes." She teased and finally left her perch at the window.

Once Hiccup came out of the shop, still sporting that goofy smile, he wiped his hands on his pants and stood there, waiting for her next command. This made Astrid want to laugh, but she held back.

"Sooo, your arm…?" He pointed to her bandaged limb.

"It's fine, Hiccup. I'll be better in no time." She waved it around to show how much it had healed, but ended up wincing after all.

"Right." The boy gave her a skeptical look. "Just be more careful with your axe throwing activities from now on, 'kay? Your not using them on dragons anymore, remember?"

"Hey! Who said I was using them on dragons?" She smirked and shot him a playful glare.

He chuckled lightheartedly. "Now I'm really worried."

"You should be, you loser." She punched him in the chest once with her healthy arm. Together, they went off towards Astrid's house to have a well deserved meal. The girl thought for a moment that she was being too mushy just then. She couldn't let Hiccup believe she'd gone all soft and house wife-ish on him.

…

Ah, what the heck? It was her day off, dammit!

AN: That's it for this drabble! ^^ Look forward to the next!


End file.
